1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle grab handle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle grab handle mounted on an interior portion of a vehicle structural member.
2. Background Information
Grab handles are well known vehicle elements that are usually mounted within the vehicle as a convenience to passengers and drivers. For instance, the passenger can grip the grab handle for comfort while riding in the vehicle or use the grab handle to assist in movements in and out of the vehicle. As such, grab handles are typically rigidly attached to structural elements within the vehicle adjacent to door openings.
Typically, grab handles are mounted at various locations within the vehicle using a pair of mounting bolts, e.g., one bolt at each end of the handle. The grab handle would typically have a circular hole in each end of the handle for receiving one of the mounting bolts therethrough. The mounting bolts are then threaded into a body structure of the vehicle. This type of design does not allow for any relative movement between the handle and the body structure of the vehicle to which it is mounted. In other words, if an object should happen to impact against this typical grab handle, then the grab handle would not move relative to the body structure of the vehicle to which it is mounted.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved grab handle. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.